


Depending On an Irritable Teenage Girl for Companionship

by PepperKitty001



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Character study???, Gen, Lockwood & Co Discord Secret Santa, The Locklyle isn’t really important here, The Skull is bitter, but still depends on Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperKitty001/pseuds/PepperKitty001
Summary: Written for my personal favorite L&Co fanartist, Raka, for the Lockwood & Co. Discord Secret Santa Exchange. I hoped it turned out alright, seeing as I haven’t written fanfiction in ages.As a basic summary, it could maybe be considered a character study of the Skull, but it’s mostly him complaining about Lockwood. The beginning dialogue is pulled from Chapter 11 of TEG, as that’s where it’s meant to take place.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & The Skull, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Depending On an Irritable Teenage Girl for Companionship

**“No! I don’t need to explain myself to a tatty bit of old bone! And I certainly don’t need to second-guess Lockwood’s motivations!”**

_**“You so do. It’s your favorite hobby! And think about it—if you ever actually freed me, you’d never have to talk to me again!”** _

**The bathroom door was shut without a response.**

**…..**

We continue.

And so the Skull sat where he had been left in the bathroom, indignant. Who was she to deny the truth? She may not have been willing to admit it, but she knew just as well as he did that her beloved Lockwood’s ties to life were weak at best. She was always so quick to come to his defense when the Skull made judgements that were nothing but voicing the uncomfortable truth. Well, uncomfortable to _her_ , maybe.

Honestly, how could she be so utterly obsessed with a boy who already had one foot in the grave and so readily ignore one who was already in his. The Skull simply couldn’t understand such nonsense and double standards. What made Lockwood so special? His apparent death wish, perhaps? Lucy certainly tended towards company of the less-alive sort. The Skull himself was a prime example of that. Perhaps when Lockwood finally got himself killed, maybe she’d try to speak to his ghost too. Hah! Imagine that! She wouldn’t get terribly far with that endeavor, though, as skilled a listener as she was. No, no, no, she’d likely only get repetitive phrases rather than proper conversation with his ghost. Lockwood wasn’t so special that he would return as a Type 3 capable of proper communication were he to die. That was a distinction that belonged to the Skull and few others _thank you very much._

What was Lucy doing, favoring that secretive stick figure with a glorified kitchen knife and some fancy dance moves, anyway? In his most humble opinion, the Skull found himself to be much more engaging to converse with. More truthful, too. Well, he told _some_ of the truth, anyhow. It was fun to leave bits out for his own amusement. Who could blame him? He was forever stuck in this blasted jar and couldn’t ghost-touch the living for his own entertainment, so messing with Lockwood & Co—Lucy in particular—was his only source of fun.

His only source of fun…

Were they really? He must have had other things to keep himself engaged in the mortal world that he had adamantly refused to leave. Surely he-

No.

All he had was this.

No one but Lucy would listen to him. Granted, she didn’t _always_ listen, but she talked to him. And between the two that he had met that possessed the talent to hear him in the first place, as much as she argued with him, she hadn’t yet cast him aside like Marissa had done. But what if she did one day? What if her threats finally came to fruition and she actually stuffed him in a sack and buried him?

He would be alone again.

What use was his desire to return to the land of the living if, in the end, it ended up just as silent as the land of the dead for him?

The Skull hated admitting even to himself that he depended on Lucy Carlyle. Not as if he’d ever tell _her_ that, but it was true nonetheless. Without her to hear him and get annoyed at his sarcastic comments and suggestions for how best to kill someone that neither of them particularly liked, he’d have nothing at all.

What a pathetic reality. Depending on an irritable teenage girl for any sort of companionship.

Even so, if he was feeling particularly nice, he could maybe, _possibly_ consider her a friend.

How revolting.


End file.
